


Support (Your Local Gambling Addict)

by Shia_NoBuff



Series: Lilith Can't Bet [6]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Lilith's Gambling Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shia_NoBuff/pseuds/Shia_NoBuff
Summary: ""Help support Sister Lilith’s recovery from a gambling addiction. As a nun, she has no real income so all help is appreciated. God Bless"...Mary had started the GoFundMe as a joke, but it was actually generating money."OrMary starts a GoFundMe for Lilith's gambling "addiction".
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun), Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: Lilith Can't Bet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Support (Your Local Gambling Addict)

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't *really* part of the series, it's just a fun idea inspired by the comments section of "Knife Fights". I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Mary, what is the meaning of this?” Lilith angrily turned her laptop screen towards a smirking Mary. A browser tab showed a GoFundMe page for “Lilith’s Gambling Addiction”.

“Help support Sister Lilith’s recovery from a gambling addiction. As a nun, she has no real income so all help is appreciated. God Bless,” Camila read, giggling. She immediately stop and gulped nervously at Lilith’s glare, “You have to admit it’s a little bit funny, Lily,”

“It is not -- Mary, why are you laughing?” Unlike Camila, Mary was not scared of Lilith.

“I’m sorry for laughing. No, no I’m not: I was lying,” Mary could barely breathe through her near-delirious laughter, “I’ve raised over five thousand dollars already, and we really could use the money,”

“But-but, a gambling addiction?” Lilith spluttered, her face reddening.

“You have been losing bets quite a lot,” Camila pointed out as Mary struggled to catch her breath. Lilith looked ready to murder Mary, claws extending and scratching the wood of the table.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Mary was still laughing, but she had sobered a bit, “I’ll take it down if you want,”

“No, your right. We do need funds,” Lilith sighed and Camila patted her back sympathetically, “If this,” she paused for a second, “blasphemy is the best way to raise them, then I suppose we should continue it.”

Lilith buried her head in her hands. 

“The OCS thanks you for your noble sacrifice,” Mary bowed teasingly. There was no way she was ever going to let Lilith forget this.

~~~~

“Lilith, why are you on the news? I thought we were trying to keep a low profile.”

Lilith looked at Beatrice, confused. “I’m what?”

“Look,” Beatrice showed Lilith an article from a local news station with Mary’s drawing of her face splashed across the top. Lilith groaned as she read the title: “Help Support Local Nun’s Struggle”.

“I’m so going to kill Mary,” she seethed as Bea looked at her expectantly.

“Mary started a GoFundMe as a joke, but it’s actually generating money. She’s going to use it to fund our trips to find Adriel,”

Bea nodded, still clearly confused,

“But what does the article mean about your ‘gambling addiction’?”

Lilith blushed, not wanting to admit to her friend about the bets she and the others had made about her and Ava’s relationship.

“Part of the joke, mostly to make me mad,” she answered truthfully.

“Well, I suppose it’s just the local news. Vincent was never very tech savvy, and I doubt Adriel’s caught up on today’s technology,” Beatrice sighed,

“Mary says she’s made more than seven thousand dollars,” Lilith shrugged helplessly, “I’m sorry, Beatrice.”

Beatrice waved her hand dismissively,

“Don’t worry about it, it’s cool,”

“It’s ‘cool’?” I think you’ve been spending too much time with Ava,” Lilith smirked and Beatrice blushed, “she’s clearly a bad influence,”

“You could do with some time with Camila. Lighten up a bit,” Beatrice retorted and Lilith choked.

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll be going now,” she abruptly turned away from Beatrice and quickly walked away. She almost ran into someone as she turned a corner. Skidding to a halt just in time.

“Lily! I was just looking for you,” Camila smiled brightly as Lilith’s face turned red at the nickname, “Is everything alright?”

“I’m not quite sure. Beatrice found the GoFundMe on a news site,” Lilith played with one of her sleeves and Camila frowned,

“I’m sure Mary will take down the campaign if you ask, Lil. If you tell her it bothers you--”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just a bit worried my family will catch wind of this. They can be a bit overbearing. Especially since I didn’t get the halo,” she trailed off.

Camila nodded understandingly,

“It must’ve been difficult growing up. Oh!” she perked up, “I forgot. I was going to ask if you wanted to do some research with me later,”

“Of course,” Lilith smiled, “I’d love too.”

“Great,” Camila smiled, “I’ll meet you after dinner?”

Lilith nodded and Camila continued on her way. Lilith sighed and continued walking the way she had been going. Her life was falling apart.

~~~~

“Lilith, is everything alright? I saw your name on the news,” Lilith groaned, holding her phone to her ear. It had been two days since Mary’s GoFundMe had started, and it was still going around on the local news. She had forgotten one of her cousins lived in the area.

“I’m fine, Tilde. My friend started that fundraiser as a joke. I don’t have any sort of addiction.”

There was a silence, and Lilith shifted uncomfortably,

“I know you don’t, but it wouldn’t be unreasonable because, you know,” Tilde trailed off. 

_ Right _ . The halo. The whole family had somehow found out about the “tragedy” of a non-believer getting the halo instead of her. It bothered them more than it did Lilith: they had sent over two hundred letters and emails to Mother Superion complaining about it. Lilith had tried to explain to her mother over the phone that she was okay with it, but the words had gone in one ear and straight out the other. It was perfectly reasonable for Tilde to assume that Lilith had found some hedonistic way to cope with the pain, but she was, quite frankly, a little insulted.

“I have morals, you know,” Lilith’s voice turned frosty, “not to mention my vows.”

She was a bit too annoyed to feel bad about her jive. Tilde was the one who was supposed to have become the Halo-Bearer, not Lilith. But her cousin had deliberately failed the test, and so Lilith, as the next oldest, had picked up the mantle. She was still bitter about it, even over a decade later. The whole nun thing, the whole demon thing, shouldn’t have been her responsibility.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Lily,” Tilde sounded affronted, “no need to get angry,”

“You know I hate that nickname,” Lilith was seething at this point. She was so going to get Mary for this. “You wanted to know if I was fine. I’m fine. Bye, Tilde,” she hung up the phone before her cousin could respond. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She knew Tilde probably wouldn’t tell anyone in the family about Mary’s joke, but it was still humiliating. 

A knock sounded at Lilith’s door, interrupting her wallowing”

“Lily?” Camila’s concerned voice was soothing, “is everything alright? I heard shouting from your room,”

Lilith looked up as Camila walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lilith’s skin tingled slightly at the contact. She took a deep breath,

“I just had a rather aggravating call with a cousin about the fundraiser,” she exhaled, “it kind of reopened the wound of the whole legacy Halo-Bearer thing.”

“I’m so sorry, Lilith,” Camila’s fingers lightly rubbed Lilith’s back, “I know you were afraid of your family finding out,”

Lilith’s brain nearly short-circuited.

“I--Tilde won’t tell anyone,” she shook her head, “she just...has this way of getting on my nerves,”

“I know what that’s like,” Camila sighed almost wistfully, “I hope you feel better, Lily,”

Lilith watched her go. She liked it when Camila called her Lily. It felt warm coming from Camila’s voice - like a gentle summer breeze or a freshly baked loaf of bread - so unlike the way her family said it. From them it felt patronizing, as if she was nothing more than a child. A ghost of a smile formed on Lilith’s lips as she felt the place Camila had touched her. Camila made everything better somehow. Lilith wasn’t sure if it was her smile or her endless optimism, but she never failed to make her happy. She stood and walked out of her room: she needed to find Mary and spar with her as soon as possible.

~~~~

Mary’s GoFundMe ended up raising twenty five thousand dollars in a week, more than double her goal, giving the OCS an extra monetary boost. Lilith was still mad at Mary, but she had to admit that it had been effective. The locals had apparently been very concerned about her wellbeing, which was equal parts endearing and insulting. All in all, it was probably the best possible outcome of Mary’s little joke.

Lilith promised herself she wasn’t going to be making bets in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Lilith isn't going to make good on that promise ;). Thanks for reading! Constructive feedback is always welcome!


End file.
